


HERE WITH ME

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Barcelona, FC Chelsea, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Smut, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let go of the fucking blanket" he barked as he pulls down the blanket.<br/>"Never said I had no clothes on" Sergio repeated clearer, surfacing from under the blanket but holding the blanket around his neck in such a way that he was only a head.<br/>"I know you Sergio. You are never shirts, always Skins." Fernando rolls his eyes at the shivering head on the bed and sits close to him anyway.</p><p>Or:</p><p> the one where Sergio is sick and Fernando takes care of him then they exchange roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HERE WITH ME

**Author's Note:**

> am so glad this is finally off my hands. this fic came with so much trouble I can’t even say. But it kept my brain in check when I was bored.

 

Summer came early this year and it came with heat. It’s been ridiculously uncomfortable; pedestrians could hardly keep their clothes on. Every five block you walked in this part of town, there was either an ice cream van or a pool party somewhere.  
But in this room Sergio feels like he's living in an igloo. What makes it worrying is the amount of sweat on his face when he surfaced to speak to Fernando. Sergio buries himself down the blanket hiding him from the very small amount of air ventilating the room.

 

**  
Few days ago, concluding the past week before the heat wave, Pepe, Cesc, Gerard, Iker and a couple of the other guys had taken time off from being a pro footballer and enjoying the frivolity of being kids again - as they put it.

 

They had decided to go play football at the popular field behind the old community centre where most of the guys used to play after school back in the day.

 

They had come across a group of high-school kids on the area, goofing around with a ball.  
One of the boys was in the middle while the others stood in a wide circle around him. They dribble him and then pass the ball to any of the other guys in the circle in such a way that the boy in the middle would not be able to make contact, but if it happens that he manage to touch the ball with his foot the person making the pass takes his place in the middle.

 

Sergio and the guys watched for a while, but it’s never enough unless you are in it. Sergio called to the boys to make an arrangement. When the local kids realized who their audience for the past 20mins were, they were overwhelmed and overly excited.

 

The professional guys shared themselves among the kids to form two teams playing against each other. It was good fun until the heaven broke loose - weeping for its lost son.  
The rain was anything but pleasant. Gerard had insisted they left, but Iker had other ideas. He shared a story of when he was still in high school playing under the rain, in a bad and muddy field just like the one they were standing in.  
Most of the guys retorted the story, saying they miss it sometimes. Sergio had decided they played on, agreeing to his teammates decisions.

 

 

***

  
After the game ended, everyone had walked away without a scratch, following a hot bath. But Sergio seems to be paying everyone's dues.

 

"I can't believe you played with no clothes on" Fernando scorned tugging on the blanket to get Sergio out.

 

"Nuvuh saig I had nuh cluths ohn" Sergio mumbled from under the covers.

 

"What? Great. Your nose is so fucked up you can't even make a coherent statement" Fernando rolls his eyes and tugged harder on the blanket.

 

"Let go of the fucking blanket" he barked as he pulls down the blanket.

 

"Never said I had no clothes on" Sergio repeated clearer, surfacing from under the blanket but holding the blanket around his neck in such a way that he was only a head.

 

"I know you Sergio. You are never shirts, always Skins." Fernando rolls his eyes at the shivering head on the bed and sits close to him on the bed anyway.

 

Eyes glassy red, nose blocked and very drippy, ears bright red and hot faced. He looked a mess and having a hard time.  
Fernando sat on the bed moving closer to Sergio. He slowly pulled off the blanket to Sergio's feet causing Sergio to clutch his very well protected body.

 

Sergio is covered in 3 layers of jumpers and socks. And there is no way he can be breathing with that much clothing.

 

"How are you even breathing with all that clothes on" Fernando tells him making no effort to touch the younger man as he spot the pile of rubbish on the other side of the bed.

 

"When was the last time you ate something that dint look like...." Fernando trails off; looking at the empty packets of crisp, biscuits, cartons of juice, pieces of used and crumples toilet paper, a failed attempt at making coffee all over the place and a pile of boxed doughnuts cases on the floor. He nods at the disgusting pile. "That"

 

Sergio clutches his knees coughing dangerously. Making a face that Sergio interprets means it’s been a while and the pile of trash sort of gave him away.

 

"Let's get you showered then maybe something hot to eat."

 

Fernando moves his had to touch Sergio forehead. "Oh My God, how are you even alive? So HOT"

 

Sergio lightens up, he gives Fernando a sexy grin and winking at him. Fernando understanding what his deal is gives Sergio’s shoulder a light punch.

 

"Not that kind of Hot Dumbass" Fernando says smiling partially.

 

"Let's get you Naked. You smell like Feet" he scoots closer to Sergio to shed his clothes

 

 

**

Fernando runs the bath just the way Sergio likes it but a bit hotter than usual for his fever. He guides Sergio into the water carefully avoiding him slipping.

 

As Sergio relaxed comfortably into the bath, Fernando positions himself on the bathroom floor. His hand on the tub with his chin resting comfortably on his arm as he stares into the bath.

 

Sergio turns his head slowly staring back at him.

  
"You know you don't have to be here" Sergio speaks, voice stronger than before and he looks a little better.

 

"It alright, I missed you so much, I want to be here. Fernando replies and remains quiet for a while. "Besides, I called your Mum. Told her I was going to be here and she was really okay with it".

 

"But she sounded okay to do it. You know. Take care of me. Why did she bail" Sergio looked worried.

 

"You know I can be very persuasive, and your mum loves me. She knows I'll do a great job." Fernando shoots his boyfriend a smile. "And she had an important thing she was going to cancel so when I called she was really glad I did. Or aren't you happy to see me?"  
Fernando pouts

 

"Off course am happy to see you. Am glad you’re here Nando, I've missed you so much."

 

They smile at each other and Sergio closes his eyes relaxing in the bath. Soaking up the idea that Fernando is here with him, and he knows everything is fine now.

Sergio only opens his eyes slowly when he feels a hand in the bath. Drawing lines from the middle of his chest to his lower abdomen.

 

"Uuhhhhhhnn... That feels good"

 

Fernando runs light circles on Sergio's abdominals, tracing every line, using his palm to feel the hardness of Sergio's abs. He returns his hand to Sergio's chest caressing every surface leading up to his face.

 

His hand rest on Sergio's face and Sergio leans into it sensually. Fernando moves his hand further East behind Sergio's ear touching the connection of vein from behind Sergio's ear to his neck.  
Fernando always likes it when Sergio massages his jugular and the sounds Sergio is making shows approval.

 

"As long as you don't kiss him or get too close you won't get sick" Fernando says to himself trying to justify his next actions.

 

He followed the defined plane of muscles down to Sergio's thighs rubbing tentatively. Sergio spread his legs almost immediately encouraging Fernando to go ahead.

 

Fernando runs his hand over Sergio's penis. Causing him to gasp and arch his hips. Fernando smiles lustfully but doesn't stop. He moves his hand lower down and he's soon hovering over Sergio's ass hole, his fingers to circling around the ring of muscle.

 

Sergio pushes his ass forward slamming against Fernando fingers. Fernando decides it’s enough torture for his boyfriend. He pushes in another finger fucking Sergio slowly with his fingers.

 

"Uuuhhhhn...ughhhhnnnnn uuhhuuhhmmmmm" Sergio keeps moaning non-stop at the movement of Fernando's fingers. "Fernando" Sergio moans his name in a fresh whisper and that sends signals to Fernando's dick.

 

Fernando pulls out his fingers and Sergio’s whines because of loss of contact but screams louder when Fernando grabs his dick and starts stroking his hardness at a slow pace."FUCK"

 

Fernando looks at Sergio’s face and in that moment he feels guilty. Like he's taking advantage. Fernando pulls his had away from Sergio’s dick. But Sergio grabs him by the wrist holding him in place.

 

"Don’t stop", he says solemnly  
He tried to re-attach Fernando’s hand with his dick but it not working.

 

"Get in the bath with me" Sergio pulls Fernando hard trying to manoeuvre him into the bath using the element of surprise. But Fernando is waging himself against the tub. If you’re going to poke the bear, you have to be prepared when he charges.

 

"No Can't do. I have to fix you something to Eat and get you something for your fever"

 

Fernando looks at his boyfriend who is looking back at him with lustful eyes and in that moment every fibre in his body is telling him to get in, but Fernando is determined to do the right thing.

 

He tries to release Sergio’s grip with his other hand, Sergio grabs onto him and pulls him forcefully but Fernando has his knees firm on the bathroom floor. However, his clothes are soaking wet since he almost got in the water this time.

 

"Common Serg, I have to run" he tells his boyfriend sternly. But what he's really saying is “pull me harder you dick"

 

"Get in the bath with me". "It will help me get better"  
Sergio pouts, touching his penis so that Fernando can see. That slimy bastard. He knows how much it turns Fernando on when he touches himself.

 

"It will only help you get laid, besides am not in the mood for a bath." Fernando replied kissing Sergio on the fore head not taking his eyes off Sergio’s hand on his dick. He goes out the bathroom hiding his hard on.

 

In the room, he set a hoodie and a pair of jogging pants on the bed, with socks. Then he carried a clean duvet down.

 

 

***

  
Back from the store, Fernando sets things down to start at his epic journey of making soup,He's been at it for what seems like 2hours and there is still no sign of Sergio.

Fernando gets on with making the soup and putting the bread in the oven to get warm.

There is a thud thud sound on the stairs and Sergio appears soon wearing the clean clothes Fernando placed on the bed. He walks to the family room grumbling.  
Sergio sits on the couch shielding his body with the duvet Fernando brought down.

 

 

Fernando rolls his eyes at the grumbling body flipping through channels. "He can't do anything quiet can he? No one forced him to play football under the rain half naked. Its Sergio’s faults Sergio dint get laid in the bath so he can shut up about it" Fernando thinks to himself.

 

"Hey sit up" Fernando hovers around Sergio with a tray containing Soup, bread and tablets.

 

"What is it" Sergio whines as the covers come off

 

"Soup" Fernando replied

 

"Where did you buy that?" Sergio asked looking at the soup bowl like it’s going to eat him alive

 

"This? I made this soup. I made you soup" Fernando gloats misinterpreting Sergio

 

"No thanks I don't want soup" Sergio says in a mocking tone trying to hide his face

 

"Fuck you dickwatt its not burnt." Fernando hits him on the shoulder when he caught up on what Sergio was insinuating.

 

"You know I don't really like soup"

Sergio persist

 

"It took me all morning and after three tries I finally got it right so, YOU ARE EATING THIs Soup"  
Fernando says in his -this is final - voice.

 

"Okay I am eating this soup" Sergio agrees. Rule n1 never argue with Fernando Torres

 

"So Harsh. Thought sick people get pampered?" Sergio pouts, mumbling as he blows air into the soup.  
Fernando rolls his eyes sternly at him

 

" Not when they are too stupid to prevent it from happening at all" Fernando counters strongly. Probably still a little upset that Sergio got himself sick that he looked so drugged and weak in the bath Fernando couldn't get his dick wet.

 

"You are so bossy" Sergio says between spool full’s

 

"You like it. Now eat the fucking Soup"  
Fernando shuts him up. And he eats.

 

**

  
The soup was actually rather delicious. Sergio ate the whole thing and almost finished the garlic bread.

 

"You dint have to force yourself to finish the whole thing, I wouldn't have been upset" Fernando says smiling at the empty bowl on the table

 

"No. You'll just shove it down my throat" Sergio counters

 

"I wouldn't" Fernando hits Sergio again. He knows he would.

 

"You so would" Sergio retorted his thoughts smiling. "But really, I did like it"

 

"Thanks" Fernando lifts his eyes from the tray, tablets in hand, and Sergio is looking at him in a different way. That way.

 

Before Fernando could process what He truly wants Sergio is holding him strong and moving to crush their lips together. Fernando tilts his head to the left fast enough that Sergio’s lips brush against his cheek.

 

"Why did you do that?" Sergio asked looking hurt

 

Fernando stares at him like he just grew a second head. How oblivious can he be?  
" The moment you stick your tongue in my mouth I'll have whatever you're keeping"

 

"This blows" Sergio blurts genuinely upset

 

"Yeah maybe next time when they see rain and a field, they either run or grab a shirt" Fernando rolled his eyes at his stubborn boyfriend

 

"Take this while I watch"  
Fernando hands Sergio the pills and watches him swallow it.

 

"What do we do now? He stares at Fernando expectantly

  
"Well you would try get some sleep while I try to clean up the disaster around the house"

 

"Happy cleaning, Sergio snickered"

 

"Fuck You" Fernando called out

 

***

They continued the soup and pills routine for a couple of days, Fernando even attempts to make something else that wasn't soup and failed horribly. Sergio had refused to be pressured into eating any part of the so called French delicacy.

 

He even demanded Fernando make the soup again. "I can't take pills without food and pizza makes me sick right now"  
Well, there you have overgrown goldilocks making demands.

 

*  
Its either the soup is magic, or Sergio just snapped out of it out of fear of a pissed of Fernando. Sergio feels good- His nausea is gone, so is the constant migraine. His temperature normalized over the days and his cold is no wear to be found.

 

Since his health improved, they've been sharing a bed innocently. Sergio wakes up slowly, rolling to the other side of the bed with his hand stretched out but the body he sought was nowhere in close contact.

 

Fernando's side of the bed was cold and lacked sleep marks, almost like it’s not been slept in.  
Sergio goes in search of him. In bathroom Sergio finds Fernando face down on the sink splashing water on his face.

 

"Morning nando". "It's either you miraculously healed me or there is something in that soup" Sergio speaks in a happy tone, waiting patiently for Fernando to lift his head but he doesn't.

 

Fernando's grip is firm on either side of the sink his knuckles are getting white. Fernando breathes loudly through his mouth and suddenly hives but nothing comes out.

 

"Fernando" Sergio gasps in horror leaving his position at the door to hold his boyfriend.

 

Sergio puts his hand on Fernando’s chin holding his head up. The vertigo caused Fernando to feel overly nauseous. He falls to his knees and hives again. Sergio can hear thing falling into the toilet bowl.

 

Sergio lowers himself to his knees behind the striker, rubbing circled on Fernando’s back to prevent him from throwing up.

 

"Have this been going on all night?"  
Sergio asked in low tone.Fernando nods

 

Is this exactly what he thinks is happening? That explains the bed and the lonely night. He shouldn't have let Fernando come. He shouldn't have let him be so close waiting on him; he shouldn't have let them share a bed. Sergio argues with himself in his head. Avoiding the main reason for all this ' he shouldn't have kissed him'

 

**

  
Fernando was in the laundry room when Sergio came at him. Sergio attacked him all messy haired, glossy eyes, lips puffy and bright pink, with so much lust and want in his eyes. All to seduce his teammate. Sergio might be a sick fuck but he never stops being tactful and HOT.

 

Sergio went straight for Fernando without uttering a word. Sergio had grabbed his butt and squeezed so hard at an instant. Fernando tried to protest but Sergio wouldn't budge. He slammed Fernando against the washing machine holding him in place.

 

He moved to claim Fernando’s lips but Fernando moved away, holding his face at a reasonable distance from Sergio’s lips.

 

Sergio devised another plan almost immediately rocking his lower body and slowly grinding his hips against Fernando. Rubbing his already hard dick on Fernando’s thigh, finally escaping a moan out of Fernando.  
Without waiting for Fernando to regain consciousness, Sergio grabbed his waist crushing their lips together in a brutal kiss in the process.  
Fernando gives in, kissing him back hungrily. They kissed for so long. Locking their lips like it’s the end of the world. Fernando so full of emotions forgot everything about Sergio being sick.

 

Pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, Fernando watched with his mouth open as Sergio pulled his pants just below his balls, doing the same to Fernando. Sergio grabbed both dicks in his hand and start to stroke. Kissing Fernando and swallowing his moans as they come together.

 

***

 

Sergio run the bath, then helps Fernando gets undressed still feeling guilty. It feels like déjà but he is at the other end this time. He guides Fernando into the bath. A good bath is always a place to start.

 

Fernando relaxes in the bath while Sergio cleans up the little vomit that got on the floor.

 

"Are you alright?" Sergio asked Fernando concerned like he's trying to crack a case.

 

"Don't go all med students on me, is not your specimen" Fernando shuns obviously not a fan of the way Sergio is staring at him

 

"Well I've been your lab rat for a week so..." He trails off

 

Fernando know it’s probably a bad idea but he wants to do it anyway.

 

"Get in" his voice sounds sharp and demanding

 

"In where?" Sergio looks a bit confused

 

"Get in the bath with me" he elaborates

 

Sergio almost chokes on his own spit. It’s a very attractive offer; his brain swings Fernando’s words around.

"What happened to it being a bad idea?"

He manages to say.

 

"It's only a bad idea when you say it because you want to fuck" Fernando replies grinning

 

and you want to do what? Sleep? He obviously dint say that to Fernando but he was thinking it. He's not stupid to turn down such an offer or scare it off.  
Sergio sheds his clothes in record time and is soon taking his position behind Fernando.

 

*

  
The bath is custom made and more than big enough for two. Sergio had his measurements sent when it was built, both for comfort and situations like this.

Sergio relaxed into the bath with his back pressed against the tub and Fernando settled between his legs, His back pressed up on Sergio’s chest. Fernando looked more relaxed with him in the water. His head resting on the croak of Sergio’s neck while his hands rest lazily on Sergio’s thigh.

 

"Am sorry Fernando" Sergio whispers into Fernando’s ear. Kissing his lobe in the process

 

"It’s not like you forced me" Fernando grins into Sergio shoulder, but Sergio is not having it

 

" I practically forced you. You warned me on several occasions but I dint listen and I forced you in the laundry. Am sorry I got you sick nando"

 

Fernando can hear the guilt in Sergio voice and it’s a bit of a buzz kill. Because it’s not the reason he wanted Sergio in The bath.

 

Fernando turns his head so that his nose is facing Sergio’s clavicle.  
"I wanted you too Sergio. You dint have to force me. If I wanted to get out of the room all 175 pounds of you won't stop me"

 

Fernando can almost hear Sergio rolling his eyes at the statement. He used his hand to caress Sergio’s thighs  
" I mean I wanted to be in the room with you. I dint want to come here and play doctor and patient." He smirks.

 

"When I was with you in the bathroom all I wanted to do was get in the bath and fuck your brains out since you were too weak to give it to me hard, but it dint feel right. So when you came at me in the laundry I was so excited I couldn't push you away"

 

"I dint know how much longer I could be this close to you and not get to hold you. So I let you because I wanted you so bad. You see it’s my fault am sick too"

 

Sergio smiles at the confession. "Well I couldn't stop thinking about you, it’s been so pathetic jerking off to images of you making soup when I could just fuck you against the fridge"

 

"I believe you. I can feel the sign" Fernando jokes

 

"What are you talking about?" Sergio pretends to be oblivious

 

"Except there is a really strong carrot poking my tail bone or am imagining things" Fernando snickered

 

"That's your tail bone? Fuck! I thought it was your crack"

 

They both laugh lightly. Sergio used his right hand to remove plastered strands of hair on Fernando’s face. He nudges Fernando’s lips in his direction but doesn't kiss him.

 

Sergio darts his tongue out, swiping along the surface of Fernando’s Chin slowly. Fernando closed his eyes as Sergio’s teeth scrape along his jaw line, kissing and biting at Monique skin in the area.

 

Fernando moans and arches his back, making contact with the hardness behind him. "Fuck" Sergio growls against the abused jaw line and bites at it gently.

 

Fernando tilts his head struggling to capture Sergio’s lips in a kiss. Sergio kisses him gently avoiding Fernando’s tongue. He breaks the kiss using his hand to turn Fernando’s head away from him he takes Fernando’s lobe in his mouth, nipping at it gently.

 

He kisses the sensitive skin behind his lover's ears massaging Fernando’s neck with his hand. "Stop teasing" Fernando moans. “Kiss me already" he whines struggling to turn in Sergio’s arms

 

"Relax nando; I’ll give you whatever you want. Just the way you like it" Sergio whispers against Fernando’s cheek, breathing hot against him. Sergio leans a little forward licking at the corners of Fernando’s lips, causing Fernando to turn and join their lips.

 

They kiss slowly and strong without being forceful at first. Then Fernando, raised his hand and finds purchase behind Sergio’s neck increasing their rhythm. Sergio goes with the flow. Sucking Fernando’s lips into his mouth and sucking on them like it’s a source of life.

 

"Touch me" Fernando breaks the kiss breathing out quietly. Sergio traced his hand to Fernando’s chest. Roving his palm all over Fernando’s chest outlining every contour and feeling the hollow in his ribcage.

 

Sergio digs his fingers into Fernando’s skin lightly by his hip, dragging his fingers slowly up the entire length of Fernando torso "uuhhmm huuuh”. Fernando gasped slowly arching his back out of reflex.

 

For some weird reason Fernando seem to have very sensitive nipples and Sergio knows it. Sergio used the rough surface of his palm to caress the tiny bud. Fernando moans biting down on Sergio neck to muffle his moans.  
Sergio used the pad of his thumb to rub against the hard bud enjoying the tongue on his neck.  
Holding Fernando’s tiny nipple in his hand he tweaked it squeezing gently.

 

Fernando's hand rests onto of Sergio’s to still his movements. "Don't you want me to touch you?" Sergio whispers against Fernando’s shoulder. Wetting his shoulder with kisses.

 

Fernando doesn't reply. Sergio watched as their hands disappear into the water, Fernando guiding them down. Fernando placed Sergio’s hand on his straining hard dick.

 

Sergio grinning into Fernando’s shoulder. Wrapping his hand around Fernando’s penis giving him gentle strokes.  
Fernando spreads his legs wider, thrusting into Sergio hand. Grinding against the dick behind him in the process.

 

Sergio used his left hand to press Fernando strongly against him while his right hand increased its pace on Fernando’s dick splashing water all over. Jerking him off fast and firm. Sergio used his thumb to massage the head of Fernando’s dick.

 

"You going to make me cum" Fernando whispers as Sergio continued what was doing.

 

"That's the idea" Sergio whispers against the strikers head as he lay helpless on his body.

  
"Imagine it’s my mouth, on your dick, sucking your dick and licking your slit" Sergio whispers to Fernando as he closed his hand tight around Fernando.

 

"Sergio... Fuck!" Fernando growls as he cums all over Sergio hand in the bath.  
He attacks Sergio lips kissing him hard trying to turn around but Sergio won't let him. His hand is firm on Fernando’s stomach and thigh holding him still.

 

"Relax baby, you're so worked up"  
Sergio says between kisses. Sergio rubbed Fernando’s cum all over Fernando’s bottom area. Sergio moves his had lower still kissing Fernando.  
He rubbed the slippery cum all over the surface of Fernando’s throbbing hole.

 

Without further ado, Sergio pressed his middle finger into Fernando. "Huuh" Fernando gasps. Sergio digs his finger dipper into Fernando feeling the warmth of Fernando and moaning in response.

 

"Fuck baby you're so hot. Can’t wait to get my dick in you"  
Sergio moans rocking his hips against Fernando. Dry humping him. Sergio takes out his finger replacing it with two, causing Fernando to lift his right leg resting it in the tub while Sergio pounds his ass hole with his fingers.

 

Fernando may be the underdog right now but his need for control always clouds his actions.  
Fernando starts to arch his hips backwards. Making contact with Sergio dick, pushing him to the edge

 

"Shit... Fuck. Fuck!" Sergio groaned from behind him releasing his hand from inside Fernando and stilling Fernando’s hips.

 

"You're gonna make me cum babe" Sergio managed to say between breaths. "I want to cum while am fucking you"

 

"You want to go to the bed?" Fernando asked as they both stop to catch their breath

 

Sergio grins coaxing Fernando instantly so that Fernando has his back against the tub while Sergio is in between his legs with their dick pressing against each other. “Nope bed, shit is going down in here"

 

*

  
having sex in a bath tub is not as easy as Sergio imagined but he is determined. Sergio holds onto the edge of the tub above Fernando’s head with his left hand. Using his right hand to tease Fernando’s hungry ass hole. Sergio pumps his dick a couple of times the guides himself into Fernando.

 

Fernando holds onto Sergio’s shoulders staring into him eyes. Sergio pupils are blown in the way it does when he's horny as fuck. Fernando gets instantly turned on and can feel his dick growing hard again.

 

Sergio starts to rock his hips faster making a huge slash. It’s weird to do this in this condition but it feels "fucking good"  
Sergio pushes Fernando’s legs up resting them on either side of the tub like (operation table) so it’s easier for him to go deeper slamming into him deep and fast with force. Fernando whines

 

"Slow down, serg, I'm not supposed to put so much strain on myself. Am sick remember" Fernando breathes out as Sergio slams into him again, water splashing out as he fucks Fernando.

 

"Don't worry babe I got you," Sergio says, voice soothing even as he nips at Fernando’s lips.  
"Trust me on this, am going to Fuck the sickness out of you" He laughs at his own joke but pushes in with a little less force this time.

 

Fernando moans wrapping both arms around Sergio’s neck, clinging to him. Sergio still holding them up with his hand on the tub keeps thrusting into Fernando. Sergio rests his forehead against Fernando’s breathing against his face, their lips touching.

 

"How did you get so tight, Fuck nando baby, you feel so good" his movements hitching because he is close, Fernando’s tightness pushing him to the edge.  
Fernando snakes a hand between them and grabs his dick, and starts to jack off- he knows Sergio is close.

 

"Are you close?" Fernando says against Sergio’s lips. Sergio nods kissing him back hard.

 

"Come inside me baby" Fernando says in a hoarse voice because it’s what he wants.

  
Fernando hitched his leg around Sergio’s waist arching his hips while jacking off. Sergio keeps fucking him hard.

  
"Fuck! Fucuuuuucck" Sergio thrust one last time and the he comes emptying his loads inside Fernando.

 

Fernando pumps his dick of faster and harder but it’s not working because Sergio’s dick is pulling out.  
"Don't stop moving" Fernando cried in a strangled moan

 

Sergio's dick was getting soft, so he pulls out replacing his dick with two off his fingers he fucks Fernando hard, croaking his fingers up to hit the right spot. Fernando screams and Sergio does it again moving his fingers deeper this time and soon Fernando is Cumming again, cum smeared over his fingers.

 

“FUCK! I need a shower” Fernando breathes out as he regains composure. They both laugh at the irony of the statement.

 


End file.
